


'The Best Bath in the World'

by TeamFranky



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFranky/pseuds/TeamFranky
Summary: -Bridget has had a hard day at the office, and Franky had the perfect sexy surprise to cheer her up…P.S another chapter is coming. I thought, with the new season coming so soon, let's make the most of Fridget while we can just incase god forbid anything happens to our ship





	

When Franky saw Bridget returning from work at Wentworth with a grey, stormy look in her eyes, and the posture of someone carrying a great emotional burden, she knew what to do. She had a trick up her sleeve, something she’d been keeping back that she knew would take Bridget’s mind off whatever it was; in a fun way…  
“Tough day at the office, Gidge?” Franky asked.  
“You have no idea.” Bridget sighed. Their eyes met meaningfully, Franky took Bridget’s hand and stroked it with her thumb. She gave Bridget a sincere, sympathetic look, before kissing her warm lips. The kiss was a brief gesture, although the passion between the two was so great that what was supposed to be a peck always lingered, stirred, and turned into more.   
Franky pulled back and opened her eyes, looking at her woman, with a cheeky squint and raise of the eyebrow, she announced “I’m going to run you the best bath in the world.” At this, Bridget smiled a warm smile. She didn’t know what Franky intended, but hearing her love talk to her and feeling that kiss had already loosened the muscles that had been tightly holding onto her problems from the day, as though Franky’s lips had melted the rigid structures that kept her tensely upright in work mode.   
Franky busied herself in the bathroom, turning the hot tap on and drizzling their best smelling products into the tub. Then she went to their shared bedroom, and found the box she’d kept carefully concealed in her side of the wardrobe.   
She brought it to the bathroom so that the real preparations could begin. Franky had bought numerous candles, all jasmine scented, Bridgett’s favourite. She placed them around the room, lighting them one by one so that by the time she’d be ready to summon Bridgett to her surprise, the room would be full of their sweet scent.   
Franky had also purchased a carefully chosen lingerie set, it was black lace with silver embroidery. A sexy bralett, through which her nipples would be visible, and a sensuously cut thong. Franky knew this lingerie would drive Bridget crazy. Before putting it on, she covered herself in cocoa butter, checking the results in the mirror to find that it had had the desired effect: giving her round breasts a sexy shine.   
She put on the lingerie carefully, making sure everything was perfectly in place.   
“Something smells good!” Bridgett called out from the other room.   
“You wait and see Gidge! Don’t come in ‘til I tell you.” Franky replied lovingly but mischievously.  
“Okay babe!” Bridget laughed.   
Finally, Franky pulled out the nice bottle of white wine, again Bridget’s favourite, she’d been given as a gift months before. She’d been saving it for such an occasion, knowing Bridget would appreciate a wine like this more than she ever would. She placed it on the sink. And as the finishing, romantic touch, Franky had a container of red rose petals. She scattered some atop the full, steamy, bubbly bath, then sprinkled them to form a trail from outside the bathroom through the bathroom doorway. Rather than leading to the bath, they lead to where Franky planned to stand, there leaning against the sink next to the bottle of wine. Finally, she reviewed her work, and turned out the bathroom light.   
The room was beautiful. Aglow in warm candle light, the scents of the candles and the bath mixing to make the air warm and sweet. Just the atmosphere Franky had been aiming for.   
“Time to get in, Gidge!” Franky called out, her smile audible in her voice.  
“Coming babe” Bridget called back, and Franky heard her rise from her seat on the couch, her footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Franky quickly pushed the door from open to ajar, so that when Bridget opened the door she’d get a bigger surprise.   
When Bridget turned the corner and saw the rose petals leading to the bathroom door, she stopped.   
“Oh Franky” she said in amazement and excitement. Franky smiled to herself.   
“Come in Gidge.”  
Bridget slowly walked towards the door, her bare feet walking over the rose petals. She pushed the door open, her eyes went immediately to Franky. Her mouth dropped open. Her eyes were alive with hunger. The younger woman looked unbelievably sexy, the sexiest Bridget had ever seen her woman.   
Franky’s breasts, so prominent and wonderfully shaped, encased and a sexy bralett. Her gorgeous hips. Her sleek skin, long legs, everything. To top it off, Franky’s facial expression, sexily daring Bridget to come closer.   
Franky licked her lips seductively, Bridget was still in a stunned silence.   
“So I take it… you like what you see, Gidge.” Franky asked, as she smiled slightly smugly.   
This was too much for Bridget to take. She snapped out of her shock and stepped towards Franky, grabbing the woman’s waist and kissing her deeply, passionately. Franky held Bridget’s face in her hands as they continued to kiss.   
Then Franky’s hands reached behind Bridget, pulling her top off. Bridget was so turned on, she was already breathing heavily.   
“I like this,” Bridget said, fingering the lace over Franky’s breast, “but it’s gotta go.” she finished breathily, with a raise of the eyebrow. Bridget tore it off her.


End file.
